


Любовь за стеной

by TaliaNeith



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Out of Character, Romance, ООС, ангст, драма, нецензурная лексика, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith
Summary: Ким Джеджун готов был сойти с ума. Каждую ночь одно и то же, словно за стеной находится не другая квартира, а вечный траходром.





	Любовь за стеной

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vitamin_i_ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin_i_ko/gifts).



> Витамин! С днюшечкой тебя, дорогая! ＼(≧▽≦)／ ⊂(￣▽￣)⊃  
> Мой муз решил замутить по этой идее (*/ω＼)

Ким Джеджун готов был сойти с ума. Каждую ночь одно и то же, словно за стеной находится не другая квартира, а вечный траходром. Он знал, что по соседству живет парень бессовестный, надо сказать. Уже которую ночь из-за него Дже никак не удается выспаться. Это жутко бесило, и раздражения добавлял еще тот факт, что у него самого секса не было. Вообще.

Когда девица начала стонать еще громче, нервы Джеджуна сдали. Он вооружился шваброй и принялся со свей силы стучать в стену, приговаривая, чтобы, наконец, заткнулись. Что сказать: преимущество этой квартиры — цена, а вот стены, словно из фанеры. Но сосед его, похоже, об этом совсем не волнуется. Ким перестал долбить в стену, когда понял, что стало тихо. Он облегченно вздохнул, поставил швабру на место и принялся моститься спать.

Да, Джеджун гей. И знает этот щепетильный факт только его друг и коллега по работе Джунсу, с которым познакомился в первый месяц работы в новой фирме, куда устроился после выпуска из университета. Все было до банального обычно: в пятничный вечер всем коллективом решили выпить после тяжелой рабочей недели, расслабиться. Как новичок Ким не мог отказаться — неуважение к сонбэ, коллегам и так далее по списку. Уже который раз в своей жизни Дже проклинал эту чертову иерархию, которая испокон веков существует в этом обществе. Это всегда усложняло ему жизнь как в этот раз. Он просто ляпнул Джунсу, который к нему тогда пристал с разговорами, что гей, а тот и бровью не повел, продолжал трепаться, заявив, что ему все равно.

Едва голова коснулась подушки, как в двери позвонили. И очень настойчиво. Чертыхнувшись, Джеджун пошел открывать. И кому не спиться-то? Ким собирался было недовольно поинтересоваться за каким чертом пришли так поздно, но слова застряли в горле, едва глаза увидели, кто стоит на пороге.

Высокий статный парень в одних домашних штанах и тапочках смерил Джеджуна изучающим взглядом. Ким не мог оторвать глаз от шикарной по его меркам фигуры незваного гостя. Он просто залип рассматривая широкую грудь и проступающий рельеф мышц пресса. Плей бой, епт.

— Привет, — густой бархатистый голос вернул Дже на землю обетованную.

— А… Ты кто?

— Я твой сосед — Юнхо, — он сделал шаг к Дже и с раздражением прошипел: — ты знаешь, что натворил? Из-за тебя, дятел, моя девушка испугалась и ушла!

— Можешь передать ей, что так не стонут даже порно актрисы. Бесит, — в тон ответил Дже.

— Ааа… — протянул Юнхо, вспоминая, что вытворял с девушкой еще пять минут назад, расплываясь в довольной ухмылке, — ну, ей хорошо было. Тут ничего не поделаешь.

— Если так сильно приспичило, мог бы и снять номер в отеле. Или еще что придумать!

Джеджун все никак не мог понять, что же его бесит больше всего: такая самоуверенность парня, то, что тот шумит каждую ночь или факт того, что у соседа регулярный секс. При чем каждый раз с другой девушкой.

— Придурок, ты думаешь, если бы у меня были деньги на отель, я бы жил в этой халупе? А хотя у меня есть идея, — Юнхо втолкнул Джеджуна в квартиру, прижав того к стене. Его губы оказались в опасной близости от его губ. Ким только успевал хлопать глазами от стремительности развития событий — такого поворота он точно не ожидал, — если ты займешь ее место, это решит сразу все проблемы. — Джеджун почувствовал, как чужая рука скользнула под футболку и нагло принялась оглаживать живот, поднимаясь к груди. — Тебе будет так приятно, что будешь стонать как и она.

Ким не мог не оценить по достоинству такой грубый подкат. Он отпихнул наглеца от себя подальше, борясь с желанием заехать тому в челюсть. Драться Дже не любил, да и рука будет болеть. А из-за этого мудака терпеть боль не стоит.

— А не пойти ли тебе лесом? Да кто захочет с тобой трахаться?!

— Э, вообще-то это начал все ты.

— С какого перепугу уже я крайний?!

— Ты же сам за мной наблюдал, разве нет? — Юнхо озадаченно потер подбородок. Он не однажды ловил на себе взгляды этого парня. Неужели он ошибся и понял что-то не так?

— Аа…. Это… — Джеджун неловко почесал затылок, припоминая все случайные встречи с соседом. — Видишь ли, я смотрел не на тебя, а на пиво, которое ты нес. Я просто очень люблю пиво… вот.

Юнхо впал в ступор от осознания, что с таким вожделением таращились оказывается не на него, а на какой-то там напиток. Мужская гордость, кажется, уже не оправится от нанесенной ей травмы. Его часто сравнивали с другими парнями, он привлекал представителей обоих полов, но в подобную ситуацию он попал впервые, и соображалка наотрез отказалась помогать из нее выйти. Тогда Юнхо решил прибегнуть к простой и древней как мир практике: лучшая защита — нападение.

— Тогда нефиг тут делать то, из-за чего тебя неправильно могут понять! — проорал он и захлопнул дверь.

— И что это было? — Джеджун просто смотрел на двери, хлопая глазами и пытаясь понять, что сейчас произошло. Он уж было испугался, что этот парень такой же как он, а все оказалось… недопониманием?

Юнхо залетел в свою квартиру, раздраженно скидывая тапочки, зашвыривая их куда ни попадя. Парнишка его испугался. Это было видно по глазам, хоть и дерзил в ответ. Все это время, оказывается, он обманывал сам себя. Это не могло не бесить.

 

***  
— Джеджун-а!

Этот голос Дже ни с кем не перепутает. Он узнает его даже в самом пьяном угаре и при любом состоянии сознания. Джунсу, словно яркое солнышко, лучезарно улыбался и светился, точно был дневным светилом. Обычно они пересекались уже на своем этаже, но иногда встречались и в вестибюле, когда Джунсу приходил раньше обычного.

— Привет.

— Здаров.

Сердце Дже заплясало таранталлегру. Видеть Джунсу было каждый раз мучительно приятно. Он рядом и можно его даже коснуться, пусть как просто друг, но этого достаточно, чтобы продержаться, получить свою дозу солнечного Су для продления жизнеспособности его сердца. Джеджун давно старался убедить себя и смириться, что больше дружбы ему не на что надеяться, но надежда, как говорится… чтоб ее.

— Дже, у меня к тебе просьба, — обычно уверенный в себе Джунсу неожиданно замялся.

— Какая? — у Кима заныло под ложечкой от нехорошего предчувствия. Просьба эта ему вряд ли понравится.

— Ты мог бы одолжить нам с моей девушкой квартиру на вечер? Я сейчас на мели и просить могу о таком только тебя.

Джунсу лучезарно улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой, от которой у Джеджуна все таяло внутри. Первый порыв, конечно, был отказать. Но вот как можно отказать этому ангелу, когда он смотрит на тебя такими умоляющими глазами и улыбается, словно ты единственный человек во всей вселенной в данный момент. Джеджун старался не смотреть подолгу на Су, боясь выдать свои чувства. Поэтому во время разговора он часто смотрел куда угодно, но не на парня.

В этот раз его взгляд наткнулся на Юнхо, который входил в распахнувшиеся автоматически двери, словно царь этого места. Рядом с ним цокала каблучками миловидная девушка, вцепившись в руку своего спутника. Юнхо заметил, что Дже смотрит на него, но не подал никаких признаков того, что они знакомы. С одной стороны Ким был рад этому игнору, а с другой… почему-то стало неприятно.

— О, знаешь его? — Джунсу проследил за взглядом друга. Джеджун неопределенно пожал плечами. — Чон Юнхо. Вообще-то он довольно популярный. Работает в отделе продаж всего полгода, а уже стал местным Казановой.

Джеджун и предположить не мог, что они работают в одной компании. Этот город воистину большая деревня, как про него говорят.

— Говорят, он ни одной юбки не пропускает, — продолжал Су рассказывать сплетни, которыми делилась его девушка так что фактически он был в курсе всех местных новостей. Тут Джеджун готов был согласится. Каждый раз, когда он видел этого парня, он был с другой девушкой. — Говорят, девушки тут из-за него даже драку затеяли. Вот это потеха была, наверное.

— Ясно, — буркнул Дже, давая понять, что больше слушать о Чон Юнхо ничего не хочет. Какое ему дело до этого ловеласа?

— Так Дже, что насчет моей просьбы? Я понимаю, что это будет не совсем удобно для тебя, но выхода сейчас у меня нет…

— Хорошо, — неожиданно даже для себя выдал Джеджун. Мысли крутились вокруг Чон Юнхо и покидать его голову упорно не хотели.

— Черт возьми, Дже! Ты мой спаситель! — Джунсу на радостях даже полез обниматься, а Дже только сейчас сообразил, на что подписался. — С меня причитается!

Джеджун успокаивал себя, что это обычное дело помогать другу в таких ситуациях. Конечно, для чего же еще друзья нужны. Но в груди все равно больно ныло от того, что Ким Джунсу не с ним и никогда не будет его. Наверное, с женщинами намного проще встречаться. Не нужно переживать, как воспримет общество ваши отношения, как примут родные и друзья. Да, для большинства это нормально. Но неужели для него не найдется кусочек счастья в этой жизни?

После работы Джеджун благополучно вручил ключи Джунсу и тот упорхнул на крыльях счастья и радости к своей девушке. После он какое-то время шатался по улицам вечернего города, но, в конце концов, ноги его сами привели домой. Ким сидел на крыльце подъезда, стараясь придумать, как можно еще скоротать время, пока Джунсу и его девушка не освободят его квартиру. Было уже довольно поздно. Общественный транспорт уже не ходит, кататься на такси он позволить себе не мог, а посидеть где-то в круглосуточном кафе или баре тем более. Именно в такие моменты накатывает депрессия, и жизнь кажется болью, а мир тленом и задаешься вопросом кому вообще это надо? Кому нужны его чувства? Ведь по большому счету это его проблема. Джунсу себе живет беззаботно, встречается с девушкой и не подозревает, как страдает его друг. А даже если бы и знал, ему не будет до этого дела. Зачем ему сложные отношения с парнем, если он уже встретил прекрасную кандидатуру в жены?

Джеджун слишком погрузился в свои мысли и не сразу заметил чье-то присутствие. Подняв голову, он увидел Чон Юнхо. Тот шел в развалочку, явно не торопясь домой. И что самое странное для Дже сосед был один. 

— Привет. — Юнхо остановился у ступенек, на которых сидел Дже. — Ты что тут делаешь?

— А что не видишь, воздухом дышу, — съязвил в ответ Ким. Меньше всего он хотел сейчас с кем-либо общаться, а тем более с этим парнем. У Джеджуна создавалось впечатление, что он его видит насквозь.

— А я уж думал, ты со мной переспать захотел, — протянул Юнхо, смотря на соседа сверху вниз.

— И чего ты пристал ко мне? — Дже подорвался со своего места. — С фига ли мне хотеть…

Ким запнулся на полуслове. Избитая всеми и вся фраза «клин клином вышибают» пронеслась в, словно болид, и оставила после себя яркий след в сознании. Как долго он еще будет заниматься самобичеванием из-за невозможности быть с Джунсу? Он даже ни разу не пробовал с кем-либо пойти на свидание, не говоря уже о сексе, по умолчанию считая, что Су никто не сможет заменить. Да вот кладбище полно незаменимых людей. Почему бы хотя бы раз не попробовать и не посмотреть, что из этого выйдет?

— Я согласен. Только на одну ночь, — тихо выдал Дже.

— А? — Юнхо не поверил своим ушам. Эта колючка в одно мгновение стушевался и стал таким милашкой. — Ты серьезно?

— Да. Ты же не шутил тогда?

Юнхо и сам не знал, шутил ли он. Он просто сказал не подумав и даже предположить не мог, что будет держать в объятиях этого парня. Уже несколько минут спустя он раздевал его в своей спальне. А Дже все думал, что его лучший друг по совместительству зазноба, сейчас за стеной занимается любовью со своей девушкой. Он вот так спонтанно решил переспать с кем-то, что было на него очень не похоже. Но останавливаться не хотелось.

Джеджуну понравилось находиться в объятиях этого парня. Его страстные поцелуи туманили сознание и мешали думать — то, что надо сейчас. Возможно, утром он пожалеет об этом, но жалеть будет еще больше, если остановится на полпути.

— Юнхо, ты, правда, сможешь? — Джеджун вынырнул из футболки и принялся стягивать одежду с Юнхо. Все же, каким бы ни был страстным Чон, нельзя забывать, что он предпочитает девушек и в самый нужный момент даже страсть не сможет привести мужчину в боевую готовность.

— Конечно, смогу. Мне так приспичило, что даже парень подойдет, — Чон уже расправлялся с застежками штанов настолько уверено, будто всегда только парней и раздевал. Он впился сочным поцелуем в уже припухшие губы Дже. И тот отвечал ему с не меньшим рвением в желании забыться хотя бы на эту ночь.

— У тебя уже было раньше с парнями? — Юнхо сделал подсечку и Джеджун плюхнулся на кровать.

— Нет, — Чон с каким-то садистским удовольствием стягивал со смущенного парня трусы. В этот момент Дже выглядел настолько соблазнительным, что у него заныло в паху. — А у тебя?

— Н-не было, — стеснительно признался Ким. Он чувствовал, как горело его лицо от чувства неловкости — он никогда раньше не обсуждал эту тему с кем-либо. Юнхо же рассматривал его жадным взглядом, словно тянул момент в предвкушении.

— Мммм, — довольно протянул Чон, — значит, мне стоит быть нежнее с тобой.

Юнхо принялся ласкать парня с удвоенным рвением. То как он отдавался, подкупало и хотелось заставить думать только о себе здесь, сейчас, всегда. И всякий раз, как Чон заглядывал в осоловелые от страсти глаза Дже, пьянел вместе с ним, от него. Он словно добрался до бутылки дорого алкоголя с многолетней выдержкой, которую могут себе позволить лишь избранные.

Джеджун стонал во весь голос, полностью забывшись, потерявшись в лавине чувств, которые вызывал в нем Юнхо. Они словно перенеслись в другой мир, где были только они вдвоем и можно не переживать, не думать ни о чем, а просто плыть на волнах экстаза. Джеджун даже не понял, когда пальцы Юнхо оказались в нем. Ему было настолько хорошо, что почти отключился от внешнего мира.

— Мммм, — протянул Чон, смотря, как его пальцы двигаются, растягивая колечко мышц, — вошли легко. Неужто кто-то уже побывал тут?

Не то, чтобы Юнхо было интересно с кем партнер спал до него, но не каждый день встретишь парня с растянутым анусом.

— Ты гей? — эта мысль напросилась сама собой, словно табличка с предостережением начала маячить перед глазами и Чон машинально ее озвучил.

Джеджун замер. Словно пойманный в ловушку зверек, который понял, что выбраться не получится и остается лишь подчиниться. Только в эту ловушку он пришел сам по доброй воле.

— Я угадал? — все допытывался Юнхо. Похоже, у него появился новый фетиш — смущенный Джеджун. — У мужчин обычно не встает, когда их растягивают. — Чон продолжал процесс подготовки, медленно оглаживая нежные стеночки внутри. Дже дернулся и, не сдержав стон, зарылся лицом в подушку. Юнхо расплылся в довольной улыбке. — Ты уже делал это с мужчиной, да?

— Нет, — скорее простонал в ответ Джеджун. Чон вытворял с его телом невероятные вещи. Сознание плавилось, таяло, погружалось в эйфорию, словно в зыбучие пески. — Я-аааах сам.

—Знаешь, это чертовски эротично.

— Я готов.

— Уверен? Если будет больно? — Дже всем своим видом умолял войти в него. И то, как чувственно отзывалось его тело на ласки, срывало с крыши Юнхо последние черепицы. Хотелось забыться и до потери пульса вколачиваться в такое нежное податливое тело. — Или уже не можешь терпеть?

— Вставь его…

У Юнхо сорвало последние тормоза. Джеджун оказался настолько милым и эротичным в этот момент, что отказать ему было просто преступлением. У него перехватило дыхание, когда почувствовал жар чужого тела изнутри. Совершено другие ощущения, чем с девушками. Потрясающе. Он чувствовал, как дрожит Дже, в каком напряжении его тело, желая, наконец, получить сладостную разрядку.

Чон настолько увлекся процессом и реакцией Джеджуна, что не сразу понял, когда к стонам Дже добавились стоны за стеной. Женский голосок набирал громкость по мере приближения к пику наслаждения, а Дже становился все более отзывчивым, стараясь заглушить слышимость у себя в голове. Юнхо заметил, как на лице парня проскользнуло отчаяние. Но в данный момент ему было все равно: Джеджун хочет забыться, а Юнхо слишком хорошо сейчас, чтобы думать о чем-то еще.

Звуки за стеной быстро стихли и Джеджун смог расслабиться и даже вздохнуть с облегчением, что ли. В объятиях Юнхо ему было слишком хорошо. Но мысли о Джунсу за стеной назойливым роем гудели в голове. Пока Юнхо был в душе, он собрался и вышел на лестничную клетку. Как раз вовремя, чтобы через несколько минут столкнуться с нос к носу с Су и его девушкой со счастливой улыбкой на лице.

—Спасибо, дружище, — Джунсу вручил ключи другу. — С меня причитается.

— Ага, — только и смог выдавить из себя Ким.

Джунсу утопал с радостным лицом в обнимку со своей не менее довольной девушкой. Джеджун смотрел им вслед и понимал, что лишний в этой идиллии, но ничего не мог поделать со своими чувствами. У сердца нет рычага, чтобы переключить в режим «больше не люблю» и забыть эти мучения как страшный сон. Удаляющиеся шаги счастливой парочки были словно удары молота по несчастному сердцу парня.

— Так вот оно что, — раздалось за спиной.

Джеджун подскочил на месте. Он не заметил, что за ним наблюдают. Юнхо стоял на пороге своей квартиры, подперев плечом косяк. Прищуренный взгляд смерил Дже от макушки до пяток, отчего у Кима пробежался табун мурашек.

— Так мне не показалось, что я слышал стоны за стеной, — Чон растягивал слова, словно издевался, но почему-то Дже был уверен, что это не так. — Тебе нравится этот парень?

Как догадался? Первая мысль, которая молнией прошила сознание. Дже всегда был уверен, что хорошо скрывает свои чувства.

— У тебя на лице все написано. Странно, что он до сих пор не понял этого.

— Тебе-то что? Это тебя не касается! — какое ему дело кого любит Дже? Что за наглость лезть куда не просят?

— Еще как касается. Не люблю, когда меня пользуют в качестве замены, — Юнхо фыркнул и отлип от косяка. Он подошел к Дже, который стушевался под его взглядом. — Неплохо устроился, да?

Джеджун молчал. Ему нечего было сказать. Он действовал на автопилоте. В тот момент он думал только о себе, хотел заглушить хоть чем-то эту ноющую боль в районе сердца. Юнхо как раз подвернулся под руку, и мысль оказалась настолько соблазнительной, что грех было отказаться.

— Придурок, думаешь, такие одолжения в порядке вещей?! Или тебе нравится трахаться, пока он ебет свою девку за стеной?

Слова Юнхо били болнее кулака. Он словно молотом забивал тупые гвозди в его сердце. Джеджуну казалось, еще немного и он упадет прямо тут на лестничной площадке к ногам взбешенного Юнхо. Да лучше бы он его просто ударил.

Юнхо закрыл двери своей квартиры, заканчивая разговор с непутевым в сердечных делах парнем. Чон злился на Дже, злился на себя. Очевидно, что им обоим было хорошо, но мысль, что вместо него представляли другого больно била по самолюбию.

Джеджун как побитый котенок с опущенной головой поплелся к себе домой. В комнате его ожидал беспорядок после чужого секса. Постель была разворочена, словно на ней танцевали джигу, рядом с кроватью валялись использованные презервативы, на журнальном столике были остатки недоеденной еды.

Ким принялся наводить порядок. В душе бушевал ураган из сожаления, раздражения и жалости к себе вперемешку со злостью на себя, на Юнхо, на весь мир. Он хотел лишь забыться, хотя бы на несколько минут, а вместо этого наломал целую вязанку дров. Он сделал себе еще больнее, воспользовался Юнхо, а Джунсу от этого вообще никак. Джунсу не стал ему ближе, но и забыть про его не получилось.

 

***  
Утро оказалось еще паршивей, чем вечер накануне. Все тело ныло, поясница болела и анус неприятно саднило. Взглянув на себя в зеркало, Дже понял, что в ближайшие пару часов из дому вряд ли покажет нос. Как хорошо, что сегодня выходной. Ким полночи проревел в подушку, а когда, наконец, уснул, видел сон с Джунсу. Тот улыбался Джеджуну своей солнечной улыбкой, но обнимал свою девушку, которая буквально прилипла к нему. Он постепенно становился все дальше, пока совсем не исчез.

Про сон Джеджун быстро забыл, когда голову посетила мысль, что вчера он занимался сексом со своим соседом Чон Юнхо. И пусть сегодня ощущения в его заднице не самые приятные, но он был на вершине блаженства и от этой мысли он чувствовал приятное волнение.

Более-менее приведя себя в порядок, Ким решился на вылазку. Вообще, Дже не выходил бы из дома совсем, но холодильник как всегда на выходных оказался пустым, и пришлось топать в магазин за припасами на целую неделю. Когда Ким вышел из подъезда, то тут же трусливо готов был убежать назад. На крыльце Юнхо гладил соседскую собаку, которая при этом радостно виляла хвостом и подставлялась для ласки. Рядом стояла хозяйка собаки и улыбалась на все это действо. Джеджун знал ее. Девушка живет этажом выше и иногда они встречались на лестнице.

Сердце в волнении ускорилось. Он мысленно приготовился к любой взрывной реакции, но сосед просто не обращал на него внимания, словно Дже там и не было вовсе. Ким этому даже обрадовался. Ему хватило разговора вчера, и к новому он готов не был. Да и его больше волновал тот факт, что Юнхо заметил его чувства к Джунсу. Это заставило задуматься, что, вероятно, он не был так осторожен как думал.

Джеджун собрал всю свою невозмутимость и двинулся в сторону магазина, который находился на соседней улице, обдумывая список покупок. Он обернулся на шаги, что послышались позади. Ким едва не подскочил, когда узнал Юнхо. Уже через минуту сосед поравнялся с ним и шел нога в ногу, хоть и в некотором отдалении.

— И почему ты идешь рядом со мной? — не выдержал Дже.

— Я вообще-то в магазин иду, — ответил Юнхо как само собой разумеющееся. — Я не виноват, что нам в одну сторону.

Джеджун едва не заскрипел зубами, когда понял, что сосед идет в тот же магазин. Он больше не сказал ни слова, а Чон делал вид, что шагает по улице один. Дорога домой была для Дже такой же напряженной и молчаливой. Юнхо постоянно был рядом, словно преследовал его. Он купил пиво, которое по обыкновению распивал в выходной день. Джеджун тоже решил побаловать себя бутылочкой хмельного напитка.

Расслабиться Джеджун смог только, когда закрыл за собой двери своей квартиры. Но при каждой мысли, что он переспал с Юнхо, сердце ускоряло свой стук, дыхание сбивалось, тело обдавало волной жара, и в голову лезли мысли, что хочется еще. Остаток дня Дже провел в метаниях между чувством вины перед Юнхо и желаем его увидеть еще. Он настолько задергался за это время, что не заметил, как выпил весь купленный им алкоголь.

На следующий день ситуация повторилась. Юнхо и Джеджун столкнулись на лестничной клетке, молча спустились вниз и так же молча пошли в одном направлении.

— Какого черта ты опять за мной идешь? — взорвался Джеджун, когда свернул в сторону офиса, где работает, и Юнхо повернул вместе с ним.

— Нам в одну сторону, чего ты ерепенишься?

— Да мне плевать, что мы соседи! — выпалил Дже и осекся. Его светлую головушку посетила шальная мысль: — Так ты знал, что мы работаем в одной компании?

— Неа, я только что узнал, — ответил Юнхо, изображая святую невинность.

— Врешь! — не поверил Ким и ускорил шаг.

Юнхо не отставал. Больше он не проронил ни слова. Джеджуна же начали одолевать разные мысли. Он задумался, какого мнения о нем сосед. Наверное, считает его отвратительным. Но Юнхо согласился на секс с ним. Думает ли он об этом? Джеджуну было жутко любопытно, но задать вопросы он решался.

Парни вместе вошли в вестибюль.

— Джеджун-а, утречка, — весело прощебетал Джунсу, отходя от автомата с кофе. — Спасибо за тот вечер, правда.

— Простите, — миловидная девушка выглянула из-за спины Су, неловко хихикнув, — он иногда такой эгоист.

— Правда, не стоит…

Дже было очень неловко говорить об этом в присутствии Юнхо. Да что там, ему казалось, что вся его жизнь одна сплошная неловкость. Он физически чувствовал, как сосед сверлит в нем дыру недобрым взглядом.

— О, это же Чон Юнхо, — девушка обратила внимание на парня рядом с Дже. — Здравствуйте.

— А что это вы вместе? — Джунсу смерил друга и Чона любопытным взором. — Вы знакомы?

— Не, у нас просто маршрут совпал, — поспешил ответить Джеджун, копчиком чуя раздражение соседа.

Юнхо бесила вся эта ситуация. Он чувствовал себя любовником, которого прячут под кроватью или в шкафу в анекдотах. Он не собирался кричать на весь мир, что переспал с парнем, но и такая скрытность была излишней. Или Джеджун стыдится того, что между ними было?

— Вообще-то, — встрял Юнхо, чувствуя, что закипает, — мы живем рядышком, в одном доме.

— Вот это да, — подруга Су просияла от этого факта.

— А-ага, мы сами недавно это выяснили, — Дже готов был удариться в панику. Он всем своим видом умолял Юнхо не говорить Джунсу, что у них был секс.

— Ладно, я пойду вперед, — Чон махнул ручкой на прощание и утопал в сторону отдела продаж.

Джеджун смотрел вслед соседу. Он не понимал поведение Юнхо. Он чувствовал себя неловко в его присутствии, но, казалось, Чону все равно было ли что-то между ними. Наверное, он привык к таким связям на одну ночь и не видел ничего такого в том, что они переспали. Но для Джеджуна это было важно. Он хотел сделать это к тем, кого любит, а получилось так. Не то, чтобы его ожидания не оправдались в плане секса с парнем, просто он не знал как теперь себя вести, учитывая, что они не встречаются.

День прошел в аврале. Джеджун едва успел слинять на обед, чтобы хоть немного передохнуть. Или просто сдохнуть, подумалось ему, когда допивал кофе. Мысли о соседне не покидали его голову и Джунсу весь день подкалывал, что это Дже витает в облаках, уж не влюбился ли он случайно.

Джеджун был просто счастлив, наконец, попасть домой и рухнуть в кровать. Этот день был слишком долгим и насыщенным. Он не привык к такой активности в личной жизни, и многое его сбивало с толку.

Звонок в дверь заставил дернуться от неожиданности. Гостей Джеджун не ждал, поэтому открывать не спешил. Но незваный гость оказался настойчивым и продолжал звонить, пока дверь не открыли. На пороге стоял Чон Юнхо собственной персоной и Дже непонимающе захлопал ресницами.

— Вот, — Юнхо вручил пакет, из которого вкусно пахло едой.

— Что это?

— Как насчет выпить? Ты же всегда смотрел таким голодным взглядом на мое пиво.

— Не лучше ли выпить его в компании одной из девушек, которых ты приводил домой?

— Да я бы старостью! Но как я могу кого-то провести, если ты то и дело долбишь в стену, чтобы мы заткнулись?!

Громкое возмущение Чона прервало не менее громкое урчание голодного желудка Дже. Организм требовал не только отдыха, но и еды. Джеджун залился краской по самые кончики ушей, а Юнхо весело фыркнул, расплываясь в улыбке. Ким открыл двери пошире, приглашая соседа войти.

— Мог бы быть и повежливей, — просопел Дже в ответ, закрывая двери.

Юнхо прошел в комнату и разложил еду на небольшом столике. Ели они молча. Джеджун бросал на соседа взгляды украдкой. Он лихорадочно соображал тему для разговора, но ничего дельного придумать не мог. В голову лезли всякие пошлые мысли, перед глазами то и дело маячил голый возбужденный Чон. Эта заставляло Дже чувствовать себя неловко и поведение Юнхо как у себя дома никак не способствовало успокоению нервов.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — прокомментировал Чон нервозность парня. Дже дернулся от слов соседа. — У тебя на лице все написано.

— Ага, расскажи мне.

— Разве ты не думал о всяких пошлостях со мной?

— Нет, конечно. Самомнение поубавь. С парнями вроде тебя на многое можно не рассчитывать. Это было на одну ночь. Первый и последний раз.

— То есть тебе лучше мечтать о парне, который никогда не ответит на твои чувства и дрочить на его светлый образ? Зачем зацикливаться на нем? Тем более у него есть уже девушка.

Все это Джеджун прекрасно знал. Он не планировал влюбляться в Джунсу. Да кто вообще когда планирует влюбляться? Это происходит как-то само собой. Ким просто подумал, что Су милый, а потом поймал себя на мысли, что влюблён. Он даже не понял, когда это случилось.

— Будто я хотел этого, — тихо ответил Дже, но Юнхо смог расслышать.

— Я бы сказал, что мы с тобой знакомы ближе, чем ты с ним. Я знаю о тебе больше, чем он.

— А?

— Я имею в виду, что ты мне нравишься таким, какой есть. Может, и я тебе нравлюсь. Хотя бы немного...

— Не-не-не-не, даже не начинай. У нас общение не заладилось с самого начала.

Неловкий разговор прервала трель сотового телефона. На дисплее высветилось имя Джунсу.

— Извини, я быстро. — Дже взял телефон и провел пальцем по зеленой трубочке на экране. — Алло… Да… сейчас?... У меня тут гости… Как вы уже идете?... Нет, даже если… эй!

Юнхо отобрал телефон у Дже. Тот попытался вернуть свою вещь, но сосед ловко увернулся.

— Можешь воспользоваться квартирой, но убедись, что все убрал, когда закончите. Пока.

Юнхо завершил разговор и улыбнулся разозленному парню, который больше походил на взбешенного хомячка.

— Ты какого фига это сейчас сказал!?

— Мы уходим, — Юнхо схватил Джеджуна за руку и потащил к выходу.

— Чего?! Юнхо!

Чон игнорировал все попытки Дже сопротивляться, хотя сопротивлением это было тяжело назвать. Парень просто не понял, что нашло на соседа. Тот явно разозлился. Но из-за чего? Неужели…

Юнхо втащил парня к себе в квартиру, запер двери и тут же впечатал его в стену. Он впился требовательным поцелуем в мягкие лепестки, безжалостно их сминая. Он целовал Дже, пока тот не разомлел от напора и начал отвечать. Чон приспустил штаны с парня. Джеджун предпринял вялую попытку сопротивления, но безуспешно. Юнхо не давал ему шанса прийти в себя. Его раздражал тот факт, что Дже думает не о нем. Этот парень уже давно поселился в его голове, с тех как пускал слюни (как выяснилось) на его пиво, но никогда бы не подумал, что будет так ревновать.

Юнхо присел на корточки и взял полувставший член в рот. Джеджун ахнул от таких манипуляций.

— Юнхо, не надо… — Дже рефлекторно откинул голову назад и стукнулся затылком об стену.

Чон был неумолим, он продолжал делать минет, параллельно растягивая нежное колечко мышц. Джеджун закрыл свой рот рукой, чтобы сдержать стоны, рвущиеся наружу. Где-то на краю сознания он помнил, что стены здесь тонкие и Джунсу со своей девушкой должны уже где-то подходить к его дому.

— Я хочу слышать твой голос,— Юнхо поднялся на ноги и убрал руки Дже от его лица. С минуту Чон всматривался в осоловелые глаза парня, а затем продолжил начатое.

— Стой, Джунсу же…

— Только задумался об этом?

— Ты это плани...ааах...ровал с саааамого начала? Да? Ааах… — палец в попе Джеджуна как раз гладил простату, заставляя его едва ли не извиваться от наслаждения.

— В прошлый раз ты прекрасно знал, что они за стеной, — Юнхо поднялся на ноги и развернул Дже лицом к стене. Из кармана он выудил презерватив и быстро справился со всеми приготовлениями. Он входил медленно, дразнясь, стараясь не сорваться самому.

За дверью послышались голоса Джунсу и его девушки. А Юнхо принялся двигаться в податливом теле, каждый раз проходясь по простате. Джеджун не мог сдержать стоны, они срывались с его губ и с каждым толчком становились все громче.

— Вот так, пусть они тебя услышат, — прошептали горячим дыханием на ухо Киму.

Голоса теперь слышались за стеной. Они разговаривали довольно громко, но слов было не разобрать. Джеджун изо всех сил старался сдержать стоны. Он, то хватал ртом воздух, то закусывал губу, но голос слушался его не всегда. Ноги начали подкашиваться, и Юнхо обхватил его руками за бедра, чтобы Дже не сполз вниз.

Они оба подходили к пику наслаждения. Джеджун держался за стену, словно она была столпом его мира. Сознание уплывало в океан блаженства, и Дже все больше терял связь с реальностью. Он забыл про Джунсу, который сейчас со своей девушкой в его квартире за стеной, он чувствовал только блаженство, которое дарил ему Юнхо. Сердце Джеджуна билось настолько быстро, что, казалось, вот-вот остановится. Волна экстаза накрывала его раз за разом, пока самая большая, похожая на цунами, не накрыла с головой. Джеджун не сразу понял, что его целуют. Лишь после долгих нескольких мгновений к нему пришло осознание, что его губ касаются другие губы.

Сердце Дже ухнуло вниз и в животе запорхали бабочки. Ему безумно понравилось все, что Чон с ним делал. Но в то же время хотелось проваливаться в самый подвал этого дома и больше никогда оттуда не показываться. Так стыдно ему никогда не было. Он знал, что слышимость за стеной хорошая, и каждый его стон эхом долетал до Джунсу.

— Почему?... — подал голос Джеджун, едва придя в себя. В ответ он получил нежное касание губ к виску. Догадка мелькнула в голове, словно яркий метеор. — Только не говори, что ты ко мне что-то испытываешь?..

— По-моему, это очевидно. Иначе никогда бы такого не сделал. — Юнхо притянул парня к себе, заключая в объятия. — Этот Джунсу занимает все твои мысли, — Чон коснулся кончиками пальцев лба, провел по переносице, задел лепестки губ и положил ладонь на грудь, — он занимает место здесь. Я хочу вытеснить его из твоего сознания в надежде, что ты начнёшь так же думать обо мне. Ведь если бы я тебе совсем не нравился, то сопротивления с твоей стороны было бы больше, м?

— Не шути так со мной.

— И в мыслях не было, — Юнхо взял Дже на руки. На попытку парня возмутиться, тот чмокнул его в губы. — Пойдем в спальню.

 

***  
Джеджун сквозь сон услышал копошение рядом и приоткрыл глаза, сонливо щурясь. В поле зрения появился Юнхо, который как раз натягивал на себя футболку.

— Уходишь? — сонно прохрипел Дже.

— За завтраком, — ответил Юнхо, доставая из брюк кошелёк. — Поспи еще.

Юнхо вышел на лестничную площадку и нос к носу столкнулся с Джунсу и его девушкой, которые в этот момент закрывали двери квартиры его соседа на замок.

— П-привет, — Су залился краской по самые кончики ушей

— Утречка, — поздоровался Юнхо. — Извините за вчера.

— А? — Су уставился на парня.

— Мы вчера расшумелись, — Чон попытался изобразить раскаяние, но догадывался, что актер из него неважный.

— А, н-ничего. Мы пойдем, — Джунсу рванул вперед, утащив за руку свою девушку, которая старалась не отставать.

Юнхо направился в магазин, купил два готовых завтрака и поспешил домой. Он предвкушал, как будет завтракать с Дже, как будут пить кофе болтать о всякой ерунде. Да, Чон Юнхо хотел отношений. Впервые в жизни ему захотелось кого-то удержать рядом с собой. Только этот парень, кажется, не планировал оставаться с ним. Джеджун сбегал при первой же возможности, оставляя после себя пустоту.

— Я же говорил тебе еще поспать, — с досадой прошелестел Чон, смотря на пустую кровать. Собственный голос эхом отозвался и пустой квартире. Что ж, раз не хочет, насильно мил не будешь, как говорится.

 

***  
Джеджун целое утро думал над признанием Юнхо. Слова все вертелись в голове, а в груди возникло странное чувство. Оно червяком сидело в районе желудка, заставляя чувствовать дискомфорт. Ким пытался как-то абстрагироваться, не думать, переключиться, но мысли, словно пройдя заколдованный круг, возвращались к Чон Юнхо.

Шлепок громкой пощечины заставил парня осмотреться по сторонам. Чуть вдали от входа в здание офиса стоял раздраженный Юнхо, а рядом с ним не менее взбешенная девушка. Дже даже отсюда видел, как покраснела щека Чона. Джунсу рассказывал о подобных сценах с участием его соседа, но Ким никогда не думал, что станет свидетелем подобной ситуации.

Джеджун поспешил в здание, когда заметил, что Юнхо смотрит в его сторону. Он быстрым шагом направился к лифтам и нажал кнопку. Лифт как назло ехал очень медленно и Дже уже начинал раздраженно дергать ногой. Почему, когда спешишь, все вокруг начинает мешать?

— Почему ты утром ушел? — Юнхо поравнялся рядом с Джеджуном, который нервно дернулся от неожиданности.

— Поэтому что ты нес всякий бред, — двери лифта открылись и Дже вошел в кабинку. Говорить на эту тему ему не хотелось, но от него, по всей видимости, не отстанут. Тем более, что они одни. Грех не воспользоваться моментом, конечно. — Почему я? У тебя же отбоя от девушек нет. Выбирай любую.

— Бесит, — Юнхо смотрел как на циферблате отсчитываются этажи.

— А? — Ким в недоумении уставился на соседа.

— Ты думаешь о парне, у которого есть девушка. Ты одалживаешь ему свою квартиру, чтобы он мог с ней потрахаться. Тебе вся эта ситуация причиняет боль, но ты все равно его любишь. Не знаю почему, но меня это безумно раздражает.

— Тебя это никак не касается.

— Знаю. Но не могу перестать хотеть тебя. — Джеджун почувствовал, как заливается краской. Отчего-то ему стало неловко и… приятно?... Впервые в жизни Ким Джеджун не мог понять что чувствует. — Поэтому я от тебя не отстану.

— Ты из жалости ко мне пристал? Ты из команды Чип и Дейла? Свое чувство справедливости можешь оставить при себе. 

— И как долго ты сможешь притворяться, что все в порядке?

Двери лифта открылись, и Юнхо вышел из кабинки, оставляя парня в гордом одиночестве — отдел Джеджуна находился двумя этажами выше. После разговора остался неприятный осадок, а на душе больно царапали кошки.

Джеджун не видел Юнхо несколько дней. Он даже обрадовался такой передышке, имея возможность привести мысли и чувства в порядок. Он думал про Джунсу. Джеджун решил, что ему хватит роли друга. Ему достаточно просто находиться рядом. И пусть он получает лишь крупицы внимания от Су и только как друг, который просто выручает в трудную минуту, он в порядке. И ничего, что сердце уже разодрано в клочья и болит каждый раз, когда в голове мелькает воспоминание о нем. Но почему мысли в его голове всегда возвращаются к Чон Юнхо, о чем бы он ни думал?

Вечер пятницы Джеджун решил провести дома. Выходить никуда не хотелось, поэтому запасся едой и пивом на все выходные. Он как раз открывал бутылку хмельного, когда за стеной послышались стук и скрип кровати. Но не было слышно стонов, как раньше. Дже вздохнул и отпил пива. Юнхо снова привел домой женщину. Эта мысль неприятно царапнула сознание. Нет-нет-нет, ему нет до этого никакого дела. Пусть Чон Юнхо делает что заблагорассудится, это имеет к нему никакого отношения. Да и чего можно ждать от такого ловеласа?

Телефон зажужжал в районе дивана, отвлекая Дже он мыслей о соседе. На дисплее высветилось имя Джунсу, и впервые за все время он не спешил отвечать на звонок. Пока решал отвечать или нет, сотовый звонить уже перестал. Телефон пикнул короткой трелью, возвещая о входящем смс. Джунсу снова просил одолжить квартиру на выходные. И он согласился. 

Джеджун бесцельно бродил по городу до поздней ночи. Голова была заполнена разными мыслями. Он всегда в отношениях искал заботу и внимание. Юнхо натурал и как знать насколько его хватит на отношения с парнем. Дже пришёл к Чону и тот ему дал то, чего так хотел. И как только почувствовал себя в этом комфорте тут же сбежал. Джеджун настолько привык просто ждать взаимности, что когда ее получил, хоть и не оттого, кого хотелось, не знал, что с этим делать. Оттого он чувствовал себя полным идиотом.

Следующая встреча Джеджуна с соседом произошла в магазине на соседней улице, где оба скупались. Он хотел подойти к Чону и извиниться за тот разговор и вообще за свое дурацкое поведение, только Юнхо прошел мимо, словно не знаком с ним. Джеджуна это выбесило, но потом, подумав, понял, что поступал с ним так же. Что посеешь, то и пожнешь, как говорится. 

Желание поговорить никуда не испарилось и на следующий день. Джеджун решил зайти к соседу после работы. Он стоял под дверью и гипнотизировал звонок. Он несколько минут собирался с мыслями и, наконец, нажал на кнопку. Несколько мгновений тягостного ожидания и тишина. Никого нет дома. Джеджун не слышал каких-либо звуков за стеной, но все же, решил попытать удачу. 

— Джеджун? — окликнул его знакомый голос. Ким обернулся. Юнхо смотрел на него с удивлением. Из-за спины выглянула девушка. Джеджун вспомни ее — он видел гостью соседа в тот день, когда впервые увидел Чона в вестибюле компании. Едкий голосочек противно прошептал: что и требовалось доказать. Вероятно, натуру ловеласа ничто не изменит. — Ты что здесь делаешь? Тебе что-то нужно?

— А, да так, поговорить, — Дже скользнул изучающим взглядом по девушке, которая, не скрывая любопытства, рассматривала его. — Ну, это не важно. У тебя гости. Извини, я пойду.

— Джеджун.

— Я ухожу.

— Да погоди ты! — Юнхо схватил Джеджуна за руку, пресекая попытку побега.

— Пусти! — Ким попытался вырваться из крепкого захвата, но неуспешно.

— Черта с два я тебя отпущу! Хотя бы выслушай, что тебе говорят! Ты ошибаешься на ее счет.

— Пусти! — Джеджуну удалось вырвать руку из плена. — Ты ничего не должен объяснять. Стены тонкие, так что не сильно шумите.

Дже поспешил в свое укрытие. Он чувствовал себя полным дураком. И на что он наделся? Все верно: Юнхо бабник, приводящий девушек домой, а он безответно влюбленный идиот. С момента их знакомства это не изменилось. Просто Джеджун забылся на мгновение, вот и получился каламбур.

 

***  
Когда все пошло наперекосяк? Когда сосед бросал на него странные взгляды? Когда впервые переспал с ним? Юнхо сказать не мог. Да и не важна причина и момент, главное следствие. Джеджун не захотел его выслушать. А ведь эта девушка лишь заходила забрать свои вещи. Последний раз, когда он пытался заняться сексом с девушкой у облажался. Стыдно признаться, но у него не встал. Уходя, она задала вопрос, который и помог расставить все по своим местам: у тебя появился любимый человек?

Когда Джеджун появился в его жизни, у него отпала надобность в ком-либо еще. Он перестал хотеть кого-либо еще. Юнхо не ожидал, что влюбится в своего соседа, а ведь они даже поговорить нормально не могут. И что теперь делать он понятия не имел.

Юнхо обернулся на звук шагов. Минуту спустя на лестничной клетке стоял Джунсу с пакетом в руках.

— Привет, — Су улыбался своей лучезарной улыбкой.

— Снова пришел квартиру клянчить? — раздражение волной накрыло сознание. Хотелось схватить этого парня за лацканы и сказать, что Джеджун его и чтобы не смел к нему подходить.

— Так это был ты, — Юнхо не понял был это вопрос или утверждение. — Я все думал, на Дже это не похоже. Я хотел у него еще попросить одолжить квартиру, но потом понял кое-что. Я здесь не за этим. Я пришел поблагодарить и извиниться.

— А? — Юнхо уставился на Су. Неужели тот понял, что к нему чувствует Джеджун?

— Дже тяжело сходится с людьми. Даже сейчас он многое держит в себе и страдает, хоть и старается не подавать вида. Когда до меня, наконец, дошло, мне стало ужасно стыдно перед ним. Я эгоистично использовал его. Он очень скрытный и редко говорит о своих чувствах. Но, пожалуйста, Юнхо, позаботься о нем. Эм, вот, — Джунсу вручил пакет огорошенному Юнхо и ушел.

Чон стоял как вкопанный. Он на автомате загляну в паке и обнаружил там пиво и закуски. Несмотря на все это Джеджун хотел поговорить с ним. Но это чертово недопонимание ужасно раздражало. Юнхо бросился к двери квартиры соседа. Он принялся настойчиво звонить и стучать, но по ту сторону было тихо.

— Джеджун, если не откроешь, я выбью дверь.

Минутку спустя послышалось шуршание, щелкнул замок и в проеме приоткрывшейся двери показался Джеджун.

— Не шуми, соседям мешаешь, — прошелестел тихий голос.

— Мне плевать, — Юнхо толкнул дверь, открывая ее шире. Джеджун вынужден был отступить назад под напором соседа. — Меня волнует только наш с тобой разговор.

Чон зашел и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Можешь говорить что хочешь, даже кто та девушка, меня это все равно не касается. То, что ты водишь домой девушек для меня не новость. 

Юнхо поставил пакет на пол и послышался звон стекла.

— Знаешь, она просто приходила забрать свои вещи. Ты прав, у меня нет проблем c девушками, но хочу я только тебя. Тебя одного. А ты? — Юнхо коснулся руки Дже. Тот вздрогнул, но руку не убрал. Он заглянул в темные омуты, на дне которых плескались боль и печаль. — Тебе ведь было больно, когда увидел меня с ней.

— Мне не нравится видеть тебя рядом с девушками, — Джеджун выглядел словно вот-вот заплачет. У Юнхо защемило в груди от такого вида парня.

— Тогда…

— Но ведь все так и должно быть. Я всегда это себе говорю, каждый раз, когда думаю об этом. И заканчивается все тем, что это нереально бесит, и за это ненавижу тебя. Я больше не хочу чувствовать эту боль, не хочу больше страдать…

— Это ты только что признался мне в любви? — Дже не ответил. Но молчание, как говорится, знак согласия. — Скажи, сколько места в твоем сердце я сейчас занимаю? 

— Много… очень…

Юнхо едва не расперло от счастья. Его сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди от переполняющей радости. Чон впился в губы парня страстным поцелуем. Джеджун ответил с не меньшим энтузиазмом. Они целовались пока не закружилась голова от нехватки воздуха.

Джеджун хихикнул в поцелуй.

— Эй, ты чего смеешься? 

— Ты дрожишь.

— А ну молчать, — весело фыркнул Юнхо, — я тут нервничаю немного.

— Ммм, это так мило~ — ладони Джеджуна легли на ягодицы Чона.

— Кто бы говорил, — рыкнул Юнхо в губы парня и увлек вглубь комнаты, попутно стягивая одежду.

Они добрались до кровати и рухнули в постель. Парни отдались страсти со всем самозабвением, абсолютно забыв про тонкие стены.

— Ты так сладко стонешь, — пропыхтел Юнхо над ухом Дже, который уже почти ничего не соображал от нахлынувшего удовольствия.

— Если.. ааах… будешь так делать… аааах...нннгхххх…. я кончу… ааааах!...

Джеджун выгнулся в спине как кошка. Он чувствовал неимоверное блаженство, от которого уносило остатки здравого разума.

— А ты быстро, — Юнхо довольно улыбнулся. — Но это только начало. Нннгхххх…. Офигеть как узко!

— Юнхо, я тоже…

— Ннннгааах… больше не могу.

Юнхо вколачивался в податливое тело, а Джеджун в такт подмахивал бедрами. Они оба окунулись в омут страсти, полностью позабыв о внешнем мире, отдаваясь друг другу, наслаждаясь друг другом.

Позже, изнеможенные и удовлетворенные, они лежали в объятиях друг друга, приходя в себя. Юнхо поймал себя на мысли, что впервые ему было с кем-то так хорошо, и рассмеялся.

— Что смешного? — поинтересовался Дже. Его взгляд упал на пакет, забытый у входной двери. — А что это?

— А, совсем забыл. Это Джунсу передал в качестве извинений.

— Муу, — недовольно протянул парень, шурша в пакете, — оно теплое. Я в холодильник его поставлю.

— Пока охлаждается, может, давай еще раз? — Юнхо довольно заулыбался, когда Дже смутился. Все же он такой милашка в такие моменты.

— Ну, если только один раз...


End file.
